I Danced Anyway
by Madame la Cullen
Summary: Alice decides to take Bella Clubbing. What happens when Bella discovers the boys there, when they were supposed to be hunting? How will the night end? BexEd, AlxJa, RoxEm. my First fanfic! **PLEASE REVEIW!** xxONE SHOTxx
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic! I hope you like it! Thanks to all my reviewers!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Stephanie Meyer does and i'm extrememly jealous that she thought of this first and not me. I DO NOT OWN ANY THIS! ****-cries-**

**I Danced Anyway**

"We are going clubbing!" Alice stated happily.

"What?" I asked.Clubbing, as inDancing and guys and more dancing? "Would Jasper and Emmet care?"

Rosalie got up, swinging her hair back. "The question is, would Edward care?" Alice gave Rosalie a dirty look and grabbed my arm, dragging me to her room.

"Alice, Will Edward care? And you know I'm not very coordinated! This is all going to be a disaster! Why do I have to go?" Alice shoved clothes in my hands.

"It doesn't matter. And Edward won't find out, O.k.? besides, You'll have fun. And you'll have guys falling at your feet!"

I sighed and changed into the first outfit. "What if I don't want guys falling at my feet? I already have Edward and that's enough for me."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Your going and that's final. No, no, that color is just not right for you!" she added, practically ripping the shirt off me. "And I bought some panties! You'll be looking sexy in no time!"

I groaned as she handed me a pair of black lacey thongs with a bra to match. "I hate you Alice Cullen!" I whispered violently. She chuckled as she covered her eyes.

After hours of living hell, we finally left her room. Alice in a Cream tunic with gold accents and a pair of scrunched jeans and gold high heels, Rosalie already had her dress picked out. A tan bubble cocktail dress that was pleated with an embellished neck and went down to her knee. Alice picked out a Silver scrunched dress with a ruffled hem and clasped spaghetti straps for me.

"Bella, you look hot!"Alice exclaimed when I put it on. She did our make-up and hair. I have to admit, we did look stunning.

Alice found a pair of clear, low-heeled flats for me and Rosalie had a pair of strap high heels. We piled into Alice's new Porche and drove to Flamingo's, a popular club in Seattle.**(A/N-I made The Flamingo up)**We barely had to stand in line until a guy with a clipboard and head set grabbed us and ushered us through the door.

Pulsing music, flashing lights, and moving bodies met us as we walked in. Heads turned as we walked to the bar.

"Bloody Mary." Rosalie ordered, winking at the guy behind the bar. He stood there, dazed until he realized that she had ordered. He grinned at all three of us. "Hello ladies, all your drinks are on the house."

Alice grinned at Rosalie. "Thanks Rose! In that case, I'll have a margarita. What will you have, Bella?" I leaned over to her."You know I'm-"

"Pish posh! Tonight you are a sexy, free, twenty-one year old hottie. Get what you want!" I sighed. I'd end up drinking something!

"I'll have a pina colada." I blushed, and almost expected to see Edward jump out and scream that I was too young.

"I'm always too something, Edward!" I said quietly, and took a big gulp. It was actually pretty good. I smiled, and drained it.

"I don't think your supposed to do that." I looked behind me to see a gorgeous guy, smiling at me. Though he had nothing compared to Edward.

"Hi, I'm Bella." "Drake. Have you been clubbing before?" I shook my head and looked down. "No, I bet it was obvious."

He smiled. "No, not really. Hey, you wanna dance?" "No, no, I'm-" but he took the empty glass out of my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

"I have to admit that I'm an awful dancer!" I yelled over the music. "Just do what I do." he screamed back.

I copied what he was doing and was actually having fun. I laughed as he twirled me around. Last time I saw Rose or Alice, they were dancing with dazed looking guys.

We went back to the bar after dancing two songs. He ordered a Hot Toddy, and I ordered another Pina Colada.

I smiled as he talked. He was cute with wavy sandy hair, and bright blue eyes.

"So, What about you?" I was about to answer when I saw Edward...Edward..!

What was he doing here! I looked again, but he was gone. Maybe I was getting paranoid.

"Hello? Are you o.k.?" "Oh, um...Yeah. I'm fine. Listen, I'm not feeling very well. I'm going to go to the ladies room."

He shrugged and went off in pursuit of a bustyblonde. I hurried to the bathroom, and leaned against the sink.

How could he be here? I know I didn't just see someone who looked like him. No one could even come close to the way Edward looks. I thought they were supposed to be hunting in Alaska. And he was holding some girl's hand! Laughing!

Jealousy and anger crept up my body, sending an angry blush to my cheeks. So he thought he could just go gallivanting around when he was supposed to be hunting.

I knew he was too good to be true. I was just some little human play thing that would always be there if he wanted someone to look after!

I stormed out of the bathroom, intent on finding lover boy. A few men tried to hit on me but I just blew them off.

I had to find Edward. And he wouldn't be too hard to find.

I saw Emmett hitting on a buxom brunette. How could he just sit there and let her touch him like that! Rose just danced, not getting too into it, just having a good time, but he looked like he was really enjoying the view. If I wasn't so caught up in finding Edward, I would have pulled him by his ears.

I kept searching, but finding Edward was harder than I thought.

I saw Jasper by the other bar, a whole cluster of girls fawning over him. I would have taught Jasper a lesson too if I wasn't so busy.

Suddenly I saw him, sitting on a couch in the corner, a gorgeous black haired beauty whispering something in his ear. She was extremely beautiful. Much more so than me. Hurt hit my chest like a thousand knives. How could he?

He thought he could do anything just because I wasn't around? I walked up to him, but I couldn't do anything I just stood there, staring at him. I wanted to scream, to beat his chest and hurt him like he had me, but I couldn't. I felt tears roll down my face as I watched him run his hand down her arm. "I hate you!" I whispered.

He looked up, surprised. Before he could get up, I ran into the crowd of dancing people. I was bawling before I left the building. The bouncer looked at me.

"Are you o.k.?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just ready to go. Do you remember the two women that came with me? When you see them could you tell them that I left? They would really appreciate that."

He grinned, remembering the looks of Alice and Rose.

I called a taxi and got in. How could he just sit there and do that? I cried until I was almost home. If that was the way he wanted to be, then fine! I paid the guy as I got out of the car.

Charlie wasn't home, he was fishing with Billy. I silently thanked him.

I stomped upstairs and grabbed all the stuff Edward had given me. The C.d. with my lullaby and other songs, his jacket he left, and other things.

I hadn't realized he had left so much stuff over here. My room looked bare and empty.

I shoved the box under the window. Maybe he would trip and die when he came into my room.

I got out of the dress and took a long hot shower. How could he do that to me? I combed my hair angrily, muttering obscene words as I went. I put on a pair of flannel ducky pants and a white tee shirt.

I threw my self on my bed and crossed my arms. I waited for a little bit until I heard my window slide open and a body move through it.

"Damn it! He didn't trip over the box!" I whispered. I so would have loved that! I heard Edward chuckle.

"What are you laughing at, asshole? Where's the girl? I bet she was heart broken when she found out that you were just playing her!" I asked, hurt.

I felt Edward grab my shoulders, his eyes smoldering. "She was just some girl!" I tugged myself out of his stone grip and Fell backwards, my force tugging me back.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but all I felt was a pair of strong, cold arms that I loved- I mean hated. He pulled me against his body and I was about to sink into his loving hold when I remembered the way he was looking at the other girl, the way he touched her.

"Let go of me you cheating bastard!" I screamed, tears clogging my throat. He let go and looked at me, stunned.

"I didn't ch-"

"Don't lie to me! I saw you with her! Touching her, smiling my smile! And you said that you were going hunting, and yet you were off, making out with all the females you met! I trusted you! I loved you! I have never-I knew you were too good. How could someone as great as yourself love a stupid, clumsy, ugly girl like me?"

"I love you Bella! And your the most gorgeous creature to walk the face of the earth!And what were you doing at a club? You could have been hurt! Or raped, or kidnapped, anything! And what about that guy? You don't know what he was thinking. Oh, God, I would have ripped his head off if we weren't in public!"

"Why didn't you come over? Too afraid that that whore would leave? You wouldn't get your time with her?"

"Have you thought for one moment, that I might have been hurt? I see you smiling at the bar with some guy and you expected me to be o.k.? That I wouldn't care? I know you danced with him. You never let me dance with you! You always say your too clumsy, but you did fine! The whole time I was inside that guys mind I either saw your breasts or you ass, which I enjoy, not him!"

"I danced, shoot me! I went to the bar to get something to drink and he followed me! I wasn't going to snatch his shirt and start sucking his face off! I wasn't even going to whisper in his ear, or even get close to touching him, like that girl was doing to you! And you didn't seem to mind, no sir-ree!"

"I was just trying to make you jealous, o.k.?" I sat on my bed.

"What?"

He ran a hand through his bronze hair. "I wanted you to feel what I did when I saw you with that guy. I didn't want to hurt you, and I know it was a stupid childish thing to do but, I'm so sorry, Bella! I love you and just the thought of loosing you makes mecrumble inside!"

He was on his knees, looking at me through such sorrow filled eyes. And I hated it that he was sad.

"I know but," I looked away. "I just wish this whole thing never happened!" He came closer, almost in between my legs.

"So? Can I kiss you, or will you make me trip over a box?" I smiled, in spite of my self.

"Maybe just one little bitty-" But I couldn't finish as his mouth was on mine.

I smiled as he moved closer. I ran my hands through his hair.

I stopped a little, expecting him to pull away, but instead he just kissed harder, more needy and passionate. I gladly returned the favor but pulled back, gasping for breath.

He rested his head on mine, breathing unnecessarily as hard as me. "So, What's in the box anyways?"

I shrugged and kissed him again. There was no need for him to see what's in there!

That night I slept like a baby, gladly nestled beside Edward.

When I woke up, the box was gone along with Edward and all the stuff was back where it was.

I guess he thought they were better where they were.

That afternoon when Alice came over, I asked her why she said that Edward wouldn't find out, When he did. And why we had to go anyway. It had just ended up a disaster.

She shrugged, and would have blushed if she could.

"I guess Your turning into the psychic.."

Suddenly she smiled. "How about I take you shopping to make it up to you!"

I groaned. First Edward and I get into a fight, and now I have to go shoping.

All becauseI danced anyway.


	2. AN New Story

**Ello everyone! I submitted this forever ago, but my computer was messed up :( i just realized it didn't go through. I just want to tell you about my new stories. **

The First on is a poem oneshot called: **Edwardidius**! It's for all the people who's moms are obsessed with Twilight. It's funny!- at least thats what someone told me...

The Second one accually has chapters! (it's a REAL story!lol) it's called **Fire and Ice**!

SUMMARY:

Deidre Corelle is a normal seventeen year old girl. Until ,that is, she meets Mac, the mysterious newcomer in her town. Him and his Family are not like everyone else. What is his family trying to hide? And why can't she seem to get enough of him?

**Here's An Excerpt from Chapter Two**

"Wh-what do you want?" I whispered, shaking from fear and his cold touch.

"Ahhh…my dear." he whispered, his icy breath wafting into my face. His smell was heavenly. I tried not to melt. My brain was hazy from his scent and fear and I couldn't do anything but stare helplessly into his gorgeous face.

"You…I want you. You scent is mouthwatering. I'm so glad I happened to be visiting or I would have had to miss out on a treat like you." His face was at my neck, his cold, smooth lips grazing my shoulder. I shuddered as his freezing tongue flicked out.

Fear was immobilizing me. I couldn't move. I could barely breath through my constricted throat. But I figured that if I tried to run, I wouldn't have been able to go far.

I wasn't sure what he meant by I smelled mouth watering. And I didn't know what he was going to do to me. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

I voice, deep and velvety smooth made him stop in his tracks. My breath was coming out in shaky gasps and I could barely move to look at the other person.

"I think you still will."

You want more...well, you'll just have to read it!

P.S. I like Reviews. The keep me writing!

_Madame la Cullen_


End file.
